


Halloween Party

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the smallest things are the hardest to come by. John wants his boys to be boys. To have a sense of normal. What could possibly go wrong at a Halloween party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday October 30th

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I still don't own Supernatural. But it sure is fun to bring them out to play.  
A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.  
Halloween Party  
Friday, October 30th  
"Are not!"  
"Are too! You can't just say that."  
"But Dean."  
"No. Now take it back," Dean eying his brother in the backseat. Sam's sitting next to Dean with his arms crossed.  
John's driving. They are headed for Sioux Falls. John was on the verge of a headache. The boys have been arguing for the past 200 miles. It wasn't about anything. They were just arguing.  
"Boys," John warned looking in the rear view mirror.  
"Sorry Dad," they chorused from the back seat.  
There was silence. John sighed a little. He had just come off a difficult hunt. His nerves were already fried and he didn't want to take it out on his boys. Especially, since he surprised them by coming back a day early. It lasted about ten minutes and it started again. It started in a low whispers, so the boys didn't want to upset John. Then it escalated to full on yelling. John let it ride for a few minutes because he knew they were just tired of being stuck in the car for so long, but his nerves just couldn't take it any more. John pulled over the car to the soft shoulder of the road. Dean noticed it first that they were slowing down and took his attention off his brother and to their dad.  
"Dad?" Dean asked.  
John stopped the car and put it in park. He turned and looked at his boys who were now quiet. Sam was sliding towards Dean.  
"Sam," John said. "Crawl up here."  
"Huh?" Sam said sliding more towards Dean.  
"Come up here," Jon said again.  
"But I want to stay with Dean."  
"Sam."  
"But Dad," Sam whined.  
"Samuel Jonathan Winchester! Crawl your scrawny behind up here right now," John was on the verge of yelling.  
Sam stiffened against his older brother. Neither boy liked it when their dad would yell at them. Dean, not wanting Sam to get in any more trouble, put his hand behind Sam's back and nudged Sam forward towards the front seat. At that point, John saw the tears in Sam's eyes. He began crawling over the front seat. John helped him over the seat and helped him turn around so that he was sitting right.  
"Now," John spoke softer but still stern. "You boys have been going back an forth and it's going to stop now. This is how you two will stay until we get to Uncle Bobby's. Understand?"  
"Yes sir," Dean said slumped back in the seat.  
John looked over at the child slouched in the front seat.  
"Sam."  
"Yessir," Sam said tearfully quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"Put your seat belt on," John said turning the right way in the seat and putting the car in drive.  
The rest of the drive there was no talking. All John heard was the occasional sniffling. He glanced over at Sam. He was leaning against the door, wiping his eyes. John shook his head. He knew if any one just saw the boys they would think that they had just got their butts tanned. John looked at his oldest in the back and was almost floored. He too was wiping his eyes.  
John knew separating them like this would put an impact on them. Usually Sam would be in the back seat and Dean would sit up front. But when they sat like this that meant they were in trouble. Dean couldn't sit with their dad and Sam couldn't sit with Dean. There was only thirty more minute drive to the salvage yard. It was in complete silence. Dean was looking out his window and Sam was asleep.  
John sighed. This was suppose to be a fun weekend for the boys. He hated that it was starting out like this. He really hope that this won't be the trend for the whole weekend.  
"Dad," a small voice said breaking John from his train of thought.  
"Yeah, kiddo," John said looking in the rear view.  
"Is Sammy sleep?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are we almost there?"  
"Almost."  
Dean slumped back in the seat.  
"Dean."  
"Yeah, dad," Dean said looking out of the window.  
"You want to tell me what all the yelling was about."  
"It was stupid." Dean sighed still looking out of the window. "We were just playing. Something to do."  
Sam stirred a little bit but didn't wake up.  
"So," John said pulling into the drive way of the salvage yard. "You boys were playing? Sure didn't sound like it."  
John put the car in park, turned off the car and faced Dean in the back.  
"What led to the full on argument?"  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. Not looking at their dad. He didn't want to admit he was trying to annoy Sam a little. He didn't think it would get blown out of proportion and they'd get in trouble.  
"Dean Eric Winchester," John said sternly. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer."  
Dean's eyes finally met his dad's and he sighed.  
"I was just teasing the squirt."  
John looked over at the small sleeping form next to him and then back at his oldest in the back.  
"Look Dean," John sighed. His voice much softer than before. "We're here to have fun, okay." Dean nodded. "I don't want this weekend to go and you two are on punishment the entire time, understand."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good."  
Dean scooted up in the seat and reached over so he could wake up Sam.  
"Stop," John said.  
Dean looked at his dad. "But we're here," he said confused.  
"I'll bring your brother. You get your bags."  
"Okay," Dean dejectedly said.  
John shook his head. He knew Dean was only doing what was natural for him. Whenever they went somewhere and Sam was asleep it was Dean that carried him in and John usually got the bags. But tonight John decided he wanted to change things. Especially with Dean when it came to Sam. He really hated that Dean felt the need to take on the role as caretaker to Sam. That was the major reason that John planned this weekend. He wanted his boys, both of them, to just be boys. John was not oblivious to the fact that Dean was growing up too fast. John really hoped that this weekend will get Dean to become more of a brother to Sam and not a father figure to him.  
Dean got out of the car and so did John. They went into the trunk of the car so they could get the bags. John gave Dean their bag and told him to go into the house. John shouldered his duffel and walked over to the passenger side door to retrieve the youngest Winchester.  
"Dad, I can take him," Dean called out standing half way between the house and the Impala. "I know you're tired from driving." Dean tried again.  
John sighed.  
"Dean get inside. I told you I'll bring your brother."  
Dean sighed again, turned, and headed towards the house. John opened the door. Sam automatically moved from the door to the back of the seat. John adjusted the duffel on his shoulder. He leaned down and put his hands under Sam's armpits and lifted him out of the car.  
"Come on, Sammy," John said. "Let's get you in bed."  
"D'n," Sam mumbled.  
"No Sammy," John said moving one arm under Sam's bottom and the other hand on Sam's back. Sam laid his head on his father's shoulder.  
"Dad," Sam mumbled. "Where's D'n? Want D'n."  
Before John could say anything, Sam was back asleep. His head buried in the crook of John's neck. John turned and headed towards the house and saw that Dean was still standing on the porch. He knew Dean heard his brother call for him. If Sam called for Dean, Dean was right there. Consequences be damned. John walked over to Dean, and with the hand that wasn't holding Sam up on his father's chest. He grabbed hold of Dean's neck and steered him in the direction of the door.  
Dean opened up the door to the house and the small family walked in the house.  
"Bobby!" John called out.  
"In the study."  
John and Dean walked through the kitchen. Dean saw Bobby sitting as usual behind the desk.  
"How was the ride?" Bobby asked, not looking up.  
"Let me get them in bed and I'll be right back down," John said.  
Bobby looked up and saw Sam was asleep on John's shoulder. He looked at the boy who was standing by the older Winchester and he looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute. Bobby smiled at the small family.  
"That good, huh?" Bobby smiled.  
"Yeah," John said. "Lets go, Dean."  
John and Dean walked upstairs to the boys' shared room. John laid Sam on the bed furthest from the door. Dean walked in and put his duffel on his bed.  
"Okay, Dean," John said pulling Sam's shoes off. "I want you to go and take a bath, then come to bed, alright?"  
"Yessir," Dean yawned out. He began to dig for his night clothes in the duffel.  
"Dean," John stopped Dean at the door.  
"Yes sir," Dean lazily turned and faced his dad.  
"Tomorrow, I want you to make sure that Sam has his bath."  
Even though Dean was sleepy, he couldn't hide his feelings that he could continue to take care of Sam. Dean surely thought that since their dad had brought Sam in and would let him do it. That dad really didn't trust him any more after the striga incident a year ago. But him giving Dean that order meant that he still trust Dean to watch over Sam.  
"Yes sir," Dean was a little more alert walking towards the bathroom.  
John sighed. He couldn't help but feel heartbroken. We need this weekend, John thought. He's sons had to learn that he loved them both with all of his heart. He just had to get Dean to know that his love was not weighed on how he took care of Sam. But just because he was Dean, his oldest. John kissed his youngest on the top of his head and walked downstairs.  
John walked into the study.  
"Fresh coffee on the counter," Bobby said as soon as John was in the doorway.  
John smiled and walked into the kitchen. Just what the doctor ordered, John thought getting a mug out of the sink. After pouring his cup, he turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway between his study and the kitchen.  
"So," Bobby said walking to get himself another cup. "the job, how was it?"  
"I need this weekend, Bobby," John confessed.  
"That good," Bobby smiled a little, then it faded. "So tell me about it."  
"Bobby, I don't know where to start. The whole thing was bad going in." John rubbing his temples with his fingertips.  
"What was it again?" Bobby sat down across from John.  
"At first it was speculated that it was a demon possession. But there was nothing that would verify it. So I ruled it out. But Justin, he had other plans. And that poor girl almost died because of his stupidity."  
"What happened?"  
"That bastard was convinced that that little girl was possessed. He wouldn't listen to reason. He was about to torture that girl." John sighed trying to compose himself. He could feel the anger building up remembering what happened not twelve hours ago. "She was tied to a chair. He was going to fillet that child. She couldn't have been older than thirteen."  
Bobby shook his head. He never really liked Justin as a person. But he thought he was a good hunter. His opinion was quickly changing while John talked.  
"When I got there, he had ripped the poor girls clothes off. She was in her undergarments."  
"How did you two get separated?"  
"I was actually following what was happening in the town, which was just a ghost that needed closure. I didn't really have to go to the grave site. After I was finished with that I called him to let him know that it was finished and that's when he told me that he had the little girl." John shook his head. "I almost didn't make it. She was semi-conscious. I knocked Justin out and grabbed up the child and high-tailed it out of there. I dropped her off at the hospital and...I had to get to my boys."  
There was a length of silence between the two men. They just sat there drinking their coffee. After a few minutes Bobby looked up at John.  
"So you want to tell me why Dean looked like you just ran over his dog?"  
John looked up at Bobby. He knew there wasn't much that could get pass the old hunter.  
"I'm just worried about Dean. He still thinks I'm angry with him." John got up from the table.  
"Murphy told me what happened," Bobby poured his now second cup of coffee. He turned from the counter and faced John, who sat back down and put his head in his hands. "It was over a year ago. Please tell me you don't still blame that boy."  
"What? No! I don't blame Dean for anything. He just thinks I'm angry with him. I really messed up with that boy. He thinks that the only way he can get my love and respect is how he cares for Sammy. That's just not true. He thinks I don't trust him."  
"Well," Bobby said sitting back down. "Have you gave him reason to think that you don't?"  
"No," John said looking at Bobby.  
"That's not what I saw tonight."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Usually when you come in from a long drive and Sam's asleep who brings him in?"  
John's brow creased in confusion then after realizing what he did he closed his eyes and put his head down.  
"He kept asking me to let him bring Sam in. But I wanted to this time because of this last case. I need that contact from my boys. Plus they were on punishment."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They were arguing the entire drive. My nerves were fried. I didn't want to take out what happened from the case on to the boys so I separated them. But now thinking about it, I think he still thinks I don't trust him. I just want my boys to be boys. I don't want Dean to think that his only value is to take care of Sammy. That's why I changed my mind about coming here. I think they need this weekend to have fun."  
"Well, we are going to have fun. So, let's just enjoy tomorrow. You need this regular day just as much as the boys do." Bobby smiled. "Listen, Dean's a good kid. So is Sam. Go on, get you some rest. Because you're coming too."  
John was getting up when it registered what Bobby really said.  
"Wait, what? What do you mean I'm coming?"  
"Yeah," Bobby smirked. "You didn't think you were going to get out of this. You're coming. And help watch."  
"All of them!"  
"There will be other teachers and parents there. I'm going. But this is for the ENTIRE family. Not just the boys."  
Bobby couldn't help but laugh at the look on John's face. John looked almost petrified. Watching his sons wasn't what bothered him, it was every one else. And he had to be social. Bobby figured if the old hermit with the salvage yard could do it then so could the Marine.  
John went upstairs, coffee mug abandoned on the table, and went in his room and got in the bed.  
_000_)0000_0000_0000_000_-0000_-000_-0000_  
Dean got out of the bath and got ready for bed. When he came back in the room, he saw that Sam was in the bed and already covered up. He couldn't help it, he walked over to Sam. He noticed something was missing. It wasn't a problem now, but it would be if Sam had a nightmare. Dean search through the duffel and found it. He pulled out the stuff dog and walked over to the side of the bed. He moved the cover just enough to put Sam's dog under it. Sam stirred a little and wrapped his small arm around the animal. Dean got into his bed.  
"D'n," a small voice broke the silence in the room.  
"Yeah Sammy," Dean whispered.  
"Than's, Daddy forgot," Sam sleepily said.  
"Go back to sleep, Sammy," Dean smiled.  
" 'm sorry 'bout before," Sam snuggled down further into the animal.  
"Me too, squirt."  
"night, D'n."  
"night, Sammy."  
Silence filled the room again. They didn't notice the light footsteps that left the door. John walked back in his room and went to sleep with a smile on his face. Oh my goodness, he loved his boys.  
TBC


	2. Saturday October 31st

A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.   
The Halloween Party Saturday October 31st  
Dean woke up and saw that Sam was still asleep. He got up and went to wake Sam up.  
"Come on, Sammy," Dean said shaking Sam's shoulder.  
Sam stretched under Deans hands.  
"Hey D'n," Sam said groggily.  
"Hey squirt. Come on. You got to take a bath so we can get breakfast."  
" 'K," Sam said moving the covers away from him with his feet.  
Dean went to the duffel bag and pulled out Sam's clothes. Sam walked over to his big brother and got his things and headed for the bathroom. Dean followed. When they got there, Sam started taking his clothes off and Dean was filling up the tub with water. Once the water was at the right temperature for Sam and it was filled Dean turned off the water and helped Sam get in the tub and then he made sure there was a towel for him when he got out.  
"Okay, Sammy I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. So hurry up."  
"Okay," Sam said and started cleaning himself. Dean left the bathroom and went back in the room to get dressed. He headed downstairs to make him and Sam some cereal. After about fifteen minutes Sam came downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Dean already sitting at the table eating. Sam walked over to the table and sat down to Dean pushing his bowl towards him. Sam began eating. There were no words exchanged between the brothers when Bobby walked in the kitchen.  
"Morning boys," Bobby said walking over to the counter to make some coffee.  
"Hey Bobby," chorus both boys.  
"I see you've had your breakfast." Bobby said.  
Sam smiled with his mouth full of cereal. He always liked coming to Uncle Bobby because he knew to stock up on the Lucky Charms. Dean smiled at his brother and shook his head.  
"So," Bobby said. "Are you ready for tonight?"  
Dean and Sam looked at each other. Confused as to what Bobby was talking about.  
"Tonight?" Dean asked. "What's happening tonight?"  
"We're going to a Halloween party," Bobby said taking a sip of his coffee.  
The looks on Sam and Dean's face were priceless. Bobby couldn't help but laugh.  
"An actual Halloween party?!" Sam gleamed.  
"An actual party," Bobby smiled.  
Dean still didn't say anything. Still in shock as to them going to a party. A Halloween party at that. He remembered a couple of years ago he wanted to go but dad said they had to leave before the party. Now they were really going.  
"Dean," Bobby said. "You okay?"  
The biggest smile came across the boy's face. Dean was more than okay. He was ecstatic. Cereal forgotten on the table both boys went to Bobby and gave him a hug.  
"Thanks Uncle Bobby," Dean said.  
"Don't thank me," Bobby said. "You dad. It was his idea."  
Sam took off upstairs to go to their dad. Dean stayed downstairs with Bobby. After a few seconds they heard a loud grunt from upstairs. Dean couldn't help but laugh because he knew Sam had to have jumped on their dad's bed. A few minutes later John came down with a bundle over his shoulder.  
"Does this by chance belong to you?" John said referring to the little boy over his shoulder.  
Dean smiled and walked over to their dad.  
"I don't remember ordering a wake-up call this morning," John said lowering Sam to the floor.  
"Sorry dad," Dean said. "We're just excited."  
"I know," John said ruffling Dean's hair. "But it's not until tonight. So let your old man get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay," Dean said.  
John was heading back up the stairs.  
"Oh wait!," Dean went after their dad. "It's a Halloween party. We need costumes."  
John looked at Dean and then to Bobby and smiled. "Ask Uncle Bobby about that." After that John quickly turned and headed back up to bed. Bobby gave John a look that would scare anyone. He knew John just set him up to take the boys shopping for a costume.  
"Alright, boys," Bobby said. "Finish your breakfast and we will go to the store and find you both a costume, alright."  
The two boys sat back down to their forgotten cereal and finished with great haste. They were now completely excited.  
Later that day, Bobby was in a old costume shop where he knew the owner. The boys were looking around for their costumes. After about two hours and fifty different costumes, they settled on one. Sam was going to be a werewolf and Dean was going to be a vampire. They got their makeup and masks. They headed back to Bobby's so that they could show their dad what they were going to be. The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Well as uneventful for two boys that were excited about going to a Halloween party. They were pretty much bouncing off the walls to where John told them to go outside and play.  
Around 5pm John called for the boys to come inside. Dean went to one of the old cars and grab hold of Sam's hand and they came inside the house. After having a light dinner, it was time for the boys to get dress for the party. John helped with Dean's makeup and Bobby helped with Sam's. It was rather difficult since both boys couldn't stop smiling and laughing. It was more Sam than Dean. The more Sam laughed the more Dean smiled. They all couldn't help the warm feeling that was surrounding the small knit family. All of them were genuinely excited about tonight.  
After the makeup was applied and they were dressed they all piled into Bobby's truck and headed for Sioux Falls High School. Sam and Dean were in the back whispering and laughing. It was music to John's ears. He couldn't help the sense of pride that was welling up in him when it came to his boys. He always wanted them to be boys and tonight they were going to get their chance to do just that. They were going to have fun.  
Bobby pulled into the parking lot and parked. The small family climbed out of the truck and made the trek towards the school. The boys were ahead of John and Bobby.  
"Stay close boys," John called out.  
The boys kept running towards the entrance. John shook his head.  
When they got inside the school, the decorations were just awesome. There were bats and spiders in webs hanging from the ceiling. Skeletons in the corners. There was a fog billowing from the floor. Dean was smiling from ear to ear. He was totally loving this. Sam was smiling but not as much as Dean. Sam was slowly inching towards Dean. John didn't miss this, but what he saw next made him more proud of his son than he ever did. Sam was standing next to Dean and his little hand reached out and held on to Dean's costume. Dean leaned over to where he was next to Sam's ear. He whispered something in his ear. John couldn't make it out, but when Dean was finished Sam looked up at Dean with the biggest grin on his face and Sam let go of Dean and they both took off running to were the party was being held.  
There was a large room, John deduced that it was the school lunch room, where the party was being held. There were double doors as the entrance to the lunchroom. Old habits die hard, the first thing that John noticed was that there were only one way in and one way out; the way they came in. John walked around the room to the other doors along the far wall. He checked and saw that they were all locked. John slightly relaxed a little knowing that if anything would happen that all he had to do was keep an eye out for the only door that was in the room.  
The boys were already mingling around the room. There were games all over. Dart throwing. Bobbing for apples. Ball-n-toss game. Dean stood in line where they were having the Dart throwing game. Sam just walked around. Not once was he anywhere where he couldn't see Dean, his dad and Uncle Bobby. As long as he saw them he was fine. Sam decided he wanted to play a game so he stood in line for the Ball-n-toss game. Sam looked over and saw that Dean was next to play the game he was at. While Sam was waiting for his turn at the game, he watched as Dean came to the front of the line and began to toss the darts at the board. Sam couldn't help but smile at his older brother as he hit the bull's eye three out of the four times he threw the dart. Once he was finished, the lady that was supervising the game asked Dean what prize did he want. Dean looked over at all the prizes and saw something that caught his eye. It was a miniature model car. It wasn't just a model car that caught Dean's attention. It was what kind of model of car that caught his attention. It was a smaller version of what he has called his home since he was four years old. Once Dean got his prize and stepped out of line, he made a bee-line straight to Sam. By the time Dean had reached Sam he was the third one from the front of the line.  
"Lemme see," Sam said when Dean stood next to him.  
Dean smiled and showed Sam the car.  
"Looks like home," Sam said with a smile on his face. Not noticing a woman standing behind him. Dean saw her and knew she heard what Sam said. She looked like she was going to say something but the look on Dean's face made her rethink her actions.  
"Sure does kiddo," Dean said. "Just keep it down, okay."  
Sam nodded not even looking at his brother.  
John and Bobby were standing on the far wall. There they could see the entire room. John was perfectly content to stay right there. He could see the door and his boys. They looked like they were having the time of their lives. A teacher that was from the elementary school that volunteered for the party walked over to John and Bobby.  
"Hi Bobby," she said. Bobby nodded. "How are you doing?"  
"Wonderful," John answered. "The boys are having fun. Looks like everyone is enjoying themselves."  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Sure," John said.  
"We need some more ice and apples. Can you two go get some and bring them in here?"  
John looked at Bobby. Bobby knew John really didn't want to leave his boys in here.  
"Sure," Bobby answered. "It won't take but a minute, Johnny. They'll be fine."  
"It's across the hall. There is a room that has all the supplies stored. And there is also a freezer chest that has all the ice."  
John nodded and walked with Bobby out of the room. John was a little anxious about leaving the room especially since he didn't tell Dean that he would be gone. John and Bobby headed towards the room. When they walked down the hall, a group of teenage boys walked in the school and headed for the lunch room.  
John and Bobby walked into the room that the teacher described at the storage room. Inside there was a lot of things needed for the party. More apples. More prizes for the games. And there were two freezer chests that John assumed was filled with ice. Bobby went to the freezer and grabbed two big bags of ice. John went at grabbed the crate of apples. On the way back to the lunchroom were the party was they heard screaming. John and Bobby looked at each other and then dropped what they had in their hands and ran towards the door. What they saw they couldn't believe. Two boys were standing at the door holding the door closed so no one could get out.  
The only thing that John could think of was the fact that Sam and Dean was still on the other side of those doors.  
(Inside)  
Sam was next in the Ball-n-toss game. Dean looked up just in time to see their dad and Bobby leave the room. Dean didn't know where their dad was going, but he knew that he wouldn't leave Sam's side until he knew that their dad was back.  
It was now Sam's turn at the game. There were ten buckets that they had to throw ping pong balls in. If they made all ten they would win a prize. Sam made the first eight buckets. He was about to go for bucket number nine when things went South. First the lights went out. They couldn't see their hands in front of their faces. Once the darkness engulfed them Dean instantly grabbed hold of Sam. Sam was scared but knew that everything was going to be okay since he was with Dean. They could hear screaming and crying throughout the entire room. Then in the darkness there was a sickening sound that really scared every one in that room. There was a swift cut in the air and a sickening thwack that resounded throughout the entire room. Dean knew that it was something hitting flesh. Dean went into action. He couldn't see but he knew that the body he had gripped was his baby brother. Dean always prided himself in having a photographic memory. He may not be good at reciting things from pages but if he had to spot anything out in a room from only seeing it once, he could. He knew how far they were from the wall. All Dean wanted to do was get Sam to the wall. Everything else didn't matter. With a death grip on Sam's clothes Dean began the trek towards the wall. Dean could feel Sam's breathing. Dean leaned down to where he thought Sam's ear was and began to soothe his baby brother.  
"Okay Sammy," in the most calm voice he could muster out. "I want you to listen to me and only my voice. Do not pay attention to what's going on around us. I want you to stay focused on my voice."  
"D'n," Sam's voice thick with tears. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know, Sammy."  
"Where are you taking us?" Sam wasn't doubting Dean. He just wanted to know where they were going.  
"There is a wall in front of us," Dean whispered. "I'm trying to get us there."  
After Dean got that out there was another sickening thwack. This time is was much closer to where Sam and Dean were.  
Dean instantly dropped on to the floor taking Sam with him. Sam was full on crying now. That last hit, they both felt the air behind the swing. Whatever was being swung around hitting people it was right on top of them. Dean reached over and put his hand over Sam's mouth to keep him quiet. He didn't want whoever was swinging to know that they were really close by. Something grab hold of Dean's cape. He pushed Sam in the corner of the wall and stood back up.  
"DEAN!"  
(now)  
John and Bobby walked up behind the boys that had the doors blocked quietly. John was behind one and Bobby the other. The boys were so focused on trying to keep the door closed didn't know that there was someone standing behind them. Just as fast as lightning Bobby and John grabbed up the boys. Bobby tossed the boy that he had on the floor hard. John slammed up the boy that he had face first into the wall.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" John yelled.  
"We just having fun!" the boy cried out.  
There was a sound of something hitting flesh coming from the room. John's heart dropped into his stomach. The only thing he could think of was that his boys were in that room. John slammed the boy one more time into the wall and turned to the room. When he opened the door, the next sound made his heart drop further.  
"DEAN!"  
John turned towards Bobby. "Bob, you've got to find the light switch to this room. All the lights are off."  
John reached in his back pocket and pulled out his keys that had a small penlight on it and started walking into the darkened room. Bobby left the boys that were on the floor and began his search for the light switch. After what seem like an eternity the lights came on. Once everyone got their eyes back adjusted to the lights again, they were able to look at the damage that was around them. John saw that there were two other boys in the middle of the room. They were now on the floor screaming. He realized that they were screaming not because someone had done something to them but to the fact that the light was bothering them. John rushed over to them thinking it was something supernatural that was the reason they were screaming. When he made it to them he saw the reason behind the screams. The boys that broke up the party were wearing night vision goggles. Once the lights came on they became temporary blinded. John knew that they were going to be laying in complete discomfort for a while his priority became clear; he needed to find his sons. John looked over at the sea of kids and adults that where on the floor holding each other trying to console each other after the scare they all had. That's when John saw it. At first he didn't know what he was looking at, then he saw it. Dean's cape. Dean was laid out on the floor unconscious. Sam was a few feet away curled up in a ball crying. His face in his knees. John rushed over to his sons. John knelt down by Sam.  
"Sammy," John said trying to keep his emotions at bay.  
Sam looked up at his dad with a tear-stained face. Sam instantly launched at his dad. He wrapped his arms around John's neck and cried more earnestly in his shoulder. John embraced his youngest son for a minute before letting him go. John soothingly talked into Sam's ear trying to calm his son down. Once Sam calmed down some, John knew he would have to check on Dean. John let go of Sam and sat next to Dean on the floor.  
Carefully John turned Dean on his back. Dean had a gash on the side of his head. John pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed the blood off of his son's temple. Dean started to come to. His face started to scrunch up at the ministration that John was doing to his forehead and temple.  
"Dean," John calmly said more for himself rather than Sam and Dean. "Come on Dean, wake up."  
Dean slowly opened his eyes but shut them just as fast. The light was just too much for him right now.  
"Come on Dean," John said. "I need to see your eyes. Open them for me."  
Slowly Dean opened up his eyes and looked at his father.  
"S'my," Dean slurred. "Where's S'my?"  
"He's right here," John said leaning back grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him towards Dean so he could see for himself.  
"S'my," Dean said.  
"D'n," Sam said his voice thick with tears.  
Dean tried to sit up to talk to his brother, but their father was keeping him laying on the floor. In the distant it could be heard of Bobby yelling at the two boys who were crying not moments ago because they got caught in the light. Sam sat next to Dean on the floor. They didn't notice that their dad had gotten up and walked over towards Bobby and the hoodlums that caused this big ruckus.  
"D'n," Sam said. "What happened?"  
"I don't know," Dean said looking up at Sam. He tried to smile at him to let me know that he was okay, but the pain that was radiating from his head made that smile look like a grimace.  
"Dean," Sam said. His eyes filling up with tears. "Don't ever do that again."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I know what you did. I may not have been able to see, but I can still feel. I know when you pushed me down you stood back up."  
"I had to keep them away from you."  
"But what about you?"  
"What about me," Dean retorted. "As long as you're safe that's all that matters."  
"I don't like this. Why couldn't we just have a normal holiday?"  
Dean looked at Sam and smiled. John couldn't help but over hear what Dean and Sam were talking about. John knew he would have to talk with his son. And soon.  
After awhile the cops showed up and arrested the teenage boys that caused the trouble at the Halloween party. There were not many people hurt bad from the boys fiasco. Just a couple of people with a few bruises. The only one that was really hurt was Dean. The teachers wanted him to go to the hospital, but he adamantly refused. Dean never liked hospitals and he knew it was just a scratch on the head. Nothing to really worry about. But John was unwavering to the fact that he wanted Dean to stay still. With Dean on movement restriction, Sam didn't leave Dean's side. When it was finally time to go, John went to his sons. Even though Dean said he was fine, John didn't want him walking just yet. He picked up Dean and carried he to the truck. Dean sighed in frustration of being carried but deep down he actually was enjoying the attention he was receiving from his dad.  
When they got home, after much debate, John let Dean walk into the house. John and Bobby went to the kitchen and Bobby pulled out two beers from his refrigerator. He handed one to John and Bobby went into his study. All were still unnerved from what happened tonight.  
"Sammy," John called from the table. "Gone upstairs and take a bath. Dean come here."  
Sam looked at Dean. Dean nudged Sam in the direction of the stairs. Sam went upstairs and did what his dad told him.  
"Come sit down, Dean."  
John kicked out the chair that was next to him.  
"What's up, dad?" Dean asked sitting down.  
"I want to talk to you about what happened tonight." Dean looked up at his father. "I want to tell you, I am very proud of what you did. You stayed with your brother the entire time."  
"I saw you leave with Uncle Bobby, so I stayed with Sam."  
"Dean," John said with a little more force than he wanted.  
"Sir," Dean quickly responded.  
"Why do you feel the need to put yourself in harm's way when it comes to your brother?"  
That one statement caught Dean off guard. He couldn't believe his dad just asked him that. He was the one that always drilled in him to watch out for Sammy. He was the one that got angry with him when Sam almost got hurt with that striga. Watch out for Sammy has always been the one thing that his dad has drilled into his head before anything else. And now he's asking why.  
John saw the confused look on his son's face.  
"Dean."  
"It's my job," Dean said flatly.  
"What?"  
"It's my job to watch out for Sammy." Dean said flatly. "I will always watch out for Sammy."  
"Dean, I know you want to protect Sammy, but you can't get yourself hurt in the process."  
"This," Dean pointed to his head. "This is a small price to pay to make sure that Sammy doesn't get hurt. And I will continue to protect Sammy. That's what you taught me."  
Dean got up and walked out of the kitchen. John couldn't help the dread he was feeling. He knew that he was the sole purpose reason to why Dean would risk his own life for his brother. This was never his intention. He only wanted his son to be a big brother to Sam not become his caregiver. But that was exactly what was happening. And Dean being full of the Winchester stubbornness, he will continue to stand in front of Sam and take the brunt of whatever obstacle comes their way. So that night John made a vow to himself. He knew that Sammy would always be taken care of because of Dean. John told himself that he would then stand in front of Dean. He would take the brunt of any assault that would come Dean's way. Whatever it would take. If he could protect Dean then he could protect Sam.  
THE END

A/N: I hope you liked my little Halloween story! :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it! :)

Many hugs and kisses to you all  
Mandancie :)

Please check out my Mandancie page on Facebook. Leave a comment, a prompt, or just stop by to say hi.


End file.
